Sad Girl
by Babys2245
Summary: No Summary just a one shot. Please Read and Review


I don't own anything.

**Okay well I was taking a break from my current stories because this was brothering me and I decided to go ahead and write this up. This is my first songfic, and you guys know it's a Traylor. The song is 'Sad Girl' by Mint Condition off their album Livin' the Luxury Brown. I hope you guys enjoy this little fic; please remember to Read and Review because if the feedback is good I might write more of these. **

**Baby S **

Sad Girl

"Girl I can't believe he just broke up with you like that." Gabriella said from her seat across the table as she watched her best friend with growing concern. Ever since Taylor and Chad broke up during their senior year in highschool it seemed that Taylor just couldn't find a man who could love her for her. In the last three years she has been through a string of men and none of them had treated her right.

"Well it's not like I didn't see it coming." Taylor murmured as she pushed her food around on her plate not even trying to attempt to look like she's was eating. Sharpay, who had remained quiet the entire time, which was pretty unusual for her spoke up after seeing that Gabriella wasn't going to say anything.

"Girl there was no excuse for Adrian cheating on you like he did and you know it." She said with a roll of her eyes. Taylor just nodded her head and looked down at her plate feeling even more down.

"I know but I guess maybe I did something to make him not want to be with me anymore… I mean maybe I'm undesirable or something. I mean both of you have fiancés and what do I have…you guys." She said

"I tend to think that's not such a bad thing." Sharpay said trying to lighten the mood. Taylor just sighed and leaned back in her seat.

"Are you kidding? If I have to watch you and Zeke," she said pointing at Sharpay "And you and Ryan." She said pointing at Gabriella. "Making out or being all lovey dovey with one another anytime soon I think I might just go just off my roof or something."

"You wouldn't cause you're a afraid of heights…I mean you hate driving over bridges." Gabriella said with a shake of her head, as she looked at her friend.

"Well I'll overcome that fear just so I can do that." Taylor stubbornly concluded as she finally pushed her plate away from her. Sharpay and Gabriella shared a looked before leaning across the table and looking at their friend.

"Troy wouldn't like it if you went around hurting yourself or attempting suicide." Sharpay said with a small smile. "By the way have you talked to our resident NBA superstar slash musician?"

"Well, I talk to him last night but he's been busy."

"Not busy enough that he couldn't call you." Gabriella said with a giggle as she looked at Taylor who immediately blushed at her words.

"Troy and I are just friends."

"Whatever." Sharpay said with a roll of her eyes as she looked at her friend as if daring her to come up with a better lie. "We know that you and Troy are both feeling each other I mean come on…you guys talk all the time, and he never likes your boyfriends."

"That is true…he didn't like Adrian when you introduced him to us. In fact I think he was pretty rude to the guy." Sharpay cracked up at the memory and leaned back in the booth laughing, Gabriella soon joined in while Taylor just watched them glaring. Sharpay and Gabriella calmed down and looked at their friend for a moment.

"Oh come on, you know it was funny," when Taylor didn't crack a smile Sharpay went silent as did Gabriella. "Okay girl we're sorry…so what are you going to do this weekend."

"I have no idea."

"Well we'll call you if something comes up." Sharpay said as she and Gabriella got up, Taylor followed their lead and together the three friends walked out of the restaurant and all headed home.

Troy listened to the band play the tune to his latest song. He sat on the stool softly humming the words to his song. He glanced up as his cell phone rang breaking into practice. Glancing down at the caller Id he held up his hand. "Hey, guys lets take a break for a minute I gotta take his call."

"Alright man but don't be to long if we're suppose to be performing on Saturday night we need to practice." Said Troy's friend and saxophone player Terry Lawson, nodding his head in understanding Troy hopped off the stage and walked over to the empty bar and sat down.

"Taylor, girl what's going on?" he asked smiling

"Troy you will not believe what happened to me earlier this week." He looked over his shoulder at his band before asking.

"What happened?"

"I walked in on Adrian in bed with another woman." Troy closed his eyes and cursed under his breath as he thought about all the bad vibes he had gotten from that bastard when he had met him the first time. Now he wasn't the type of person who would say 'I told you so' but he was certainly thinking it at the moment.

"Are you okay?" he asked wishing he was there with her right now so that he could console her. "Do you want me to come over?"

"No I know you're probably practicing with your band and I don't want to get in the way of that." She whispered, Troy just sighed and shook his head.

"It's not problem…I mean it and you know I do." He whispered trying to keep his voice down. "Okay how about this…how about when I'm done here I come over to your place and we just chill and talk about things." He suggested.

"Okay fine."

"Alright I'll be there in about an hour and a half." After they said good-bye to one another he hung up and turned around to see his band looking at him with questioning eyes. Terry looked at him with smirk on his face.

"Let me guess…that was Taylor."

"What are you eavesdropping on my phone calls." Troy said as he walked back on stage and picked up his mic. Terry shrugged and looked back at the band who were all trying to not look like they were enjoying watching Troy and Terry talk about Troy's phone call. "Come on ya'll let's practice." Terry chuckled as he picked up his saxophone and looked at his friend.

"When you going ask her out?" Terry asked.

"Mind your business man, she's my friend." Troy said as he turned around to send a warning glance at his friend. Which only evoked laughter from his other band mates; Terry just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright man whatever you say."

"Thanks…so how about we go ahead and play…wait how about we change the song." Everyone groaned and looked at Troy as if he had grown two heads. "Oh come on guys let's do the song 'Sad Girl'.

"You trying to tell Taylor something." Terry asked as he looked up from his spot on the left side of the stage. Troy smiled for a brief moment before nodding his head and looking back at his band mates.

"I guess so."

Troy pulled up to Taylor condo on the south side of town, hoping out of his car he was surprised to see Taylor had already opening the door and was waiting on him. Ever since Chad had left her for another girl during their senior year Troy and Taylor had become rather close and over the years he had become her close friend. He walked up the stairs and kissed her on the cheek. "I brought you some things." He said raising the bag that held into her view. Taylor smiled and took the bag out of his hand and then led him inside. Taking off his jacket, Troy put it in the hall closet and followed her into the kitchen. "I'm sorry that Adrian turned out to be a jerk." He said as he pulled her into a hug. Taylor sighed and snuggled deeper into his embrace allowing him to hold her even tighter.

"I guess it was better that I found out before I got to serious about him." Troy nodded as she stepped back out of his embrace. He looked at her and brushed his thumb over her cheek, before bending down and kissing her forehead.

"It doesn't matter you should not have to go through something like that." He murmured as he gathered the strength and stepped back from her. He looked at her for a moment before pointing to the bag currently sitting on her counter. "I brought you some Red Velvet cake, I know you like that."

"Oh Troy you didn't have too."

"Nonsense I wanted too." He whispered as he reached into the bag and took out the cake. He handed her one box which had a slice in it and took out one for himself, "So what movie do you want to watch." He asked knowing the drill for her break-ups.

"You know me to well."

"Nothing is wrong with that." He whispered as he led her into the living room, where she went over to her DVD player and put in 'A Walk To Remember' Together they sat down and watched the film. Near the middle of the film Troy was stretched out fully on the sofa holding Taylor as she cried about what was currently happening.

"She told him, Troy. She told him not to fall in love with her. Oh Troy why does she have to be sick." She whimpered crying into his chest. Troy just rubbed her back. He never understood why girls always cried during movies. He understood that what was happening was sad, but he just didn't get into movies like that. Once the movie was off, Troy looked down at Taylor who was currently wiping her eyes.

"You okay?"

"I just love that movie." She whispered.

"Hey, I was thinking how about you come out and see my band play this weekend it might take your mind off things and make you feel better. We're going to be playing at Club 112" She sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know Troy."

"Please TLB needs their biggest fan." He said pulling out his puppy dog face, Troy smiled as Taylor broke down and nodded her head.

"Alright but can Sharpay, Zeke, Gabriella and Ryan come along." She asked as she trailed a finger down his arm that was currently holding her. Troy just smiled happy that he had talked her into coming along.

"Of course they can come." He replied with a smile as he looked at her before glancing down at his watch. "Well I gotta go…we're practicing tomorrow too." Taylor nodded and got off him so he could get off the sofa. She followed him to the door and watched as he walked outside.

"Thanks for coming over tonight I really needed you." He looked at her and just smiled before leaning in and kissing her cheek.

"It was my pleasure, Taylor. Now make sure you wear something nice on Saturday." He whispered brushing a thumb along her cheek as he looked into her eyes, and as soon as the moment happen Troy was gone walking down the stairs headed for the parking lot. Taylor watched till she couldn't see him anymore before closing the door.

Saturday couldn't have come faster, Taylor stood in the entrance of Club 112 running her hands over her dress as she looked at Sharpay and Gabriella who were currently hanging off the arms off their fiancés. "Guys, do I look okay?"

"You look fine, Taylor…you're make Troy go crazy for sure." Sharpay said with a smile as Zeke led her over to their table that Troy had set up which was front and center directly in front of the stage and right by the dance floor. They all sat down but left the stage that was the closest to the stage for Taylor. Gabriella nudged Taylor with her elbow getting the girl's attention.

"You think Troy's going to sing you song."

"Please, he just invited me so he could make me feel better." Taylor said with a shake of her head. "He really is a good friend." Gabriella leaned back towards Sharpay and rolled her eyes.

"When will that girl get that Troy likes her."

"I don't know, Gabby…maybe she's one of those people that need everything explained to her before she truly gets it." Sharpay whispered back covering her mouth as she giggled. She coughed as Taylor turned around and looked at her and Gabriella. Just then the band and Troy came out just as the host walked onto stage with them.

"Alright everyone club 112 would like to welcome TLB to the stage…and I hope you all enjoy." He said handing the phone over to Troy who took it from his hand as the band began playing a smooth beat. He looked at the table and smiled at Taylor before speaking.

"Alright guys this first song I wrote for a dear friend of mine, and her names Taylor McKessie." Everyone cheered as Troy spoke; he held his hand up to quiet and waited till the crowd calmed down. "The song is entitled 'Sad Girl' and will be our first single so I hope you all enjoy…alright guys hit it." The band started playing the beginning beats, as Troy sat down on his stool and winked at Taylor before he started singing.

Wipe the tears from your eyes, lil' sad girl  
I know life ain't goin' right, it's outta hand girl  
Watched men go in and out your life, it's been pretty bad girl  
But I'm still here to lift you high, So let me make you glad girl

YOU CAN CRY ON ME  
LIL' SAD GIRL  
CAN'T YOU SEE  
I GOT YOUR BACK GIRL  
HAPPINESS IS NEAR  
SO DON'T BE MAD GIRL  
CAUSE LOVE LIVES RIGHT HERE  
LIL' SAD GIRL

Been your friend for quite sometime, lil' sad girl  
And I've been holding things in for a while, I must confess girl  
Cause for you my love runs deep, I got it bad girl  
I hope that don't sound to steep, outta your plans girl…..

YOU CAN CRY ON ME  
LIL' SAD GIRL  
CAN'T YOU SEE  
I GOT YOUR BACK GIRL  
HAPPINESS IS NEAR  
SO DON'T BE MAD GIRL  
CAUSE LOVE LIVES RIGHT HERE  
LIL' SAD GIRL

WON'T YOU LET ME BRIGHTEN UP YOUR DAY

CAN YOU FEEL THAT YOU'RE GETTING' STRONGER  
SWEET BABY WIPE THE TEARS FROM YOUR EYES  
CAN'T YOU SEE THAT, I'M YOUR TRUE LOVER  
LIL' LADY, NO MORE FEARS INSIDE

CAN YOU FEEL THAT YOU'RE GETTING' STRONGER  
SWEET BABY WIPE THE TEARS FROM YOUR EYES  
CAN'T YOU SEE THAT, I'M YOUR REAL LOVER  
NO MORE FEARS INSIDE

So what do you think about us really

Getting together

Cause I really think you've had enough, enough

Of Stormy Weather

But if not and you meet someone new

Hope they make you laugh girl

And not end up with another broken heart girl

YOU CAN CRY ON ME  
LIL' SAD GIRL  
CAN'T YOU SEE  
I GOT YOUR BACK GIRL  
HAPPINESS IS NEAR  
SO DON'T BE MAD GIRL  
CAUSE LOVE LIVES RIGHT HERE  
LIL' SAD GIRL

No more tears

No, No No No

Cause I'm right here for you

No more tears

No

No more tears

No more No more

Tears

Cause I'm right here

Troy ended the song to the sound of thunderous applauds, smiling he looked at Taylor who was looking at him with tears glistening in her eyes. The band continued to play the music to the song as he sat the mic down on his stool and got off the stage. He got down in front of Taylor so that they were looking at one another. Reaching out he brushed one of her tears away and shook his head. "Now what did I just say? No more tears baby." He whispered as he brushed her lips with his finger before leaning forward and kissing her passionately on the mouth.


End file.
